I'm Already There
by butterflydreams8
Summary: What's it like when everything you believed turns out to be wrong?


"**I'm Already There"**

_**A/N: This is based on the song: "I'm Already There" I own only the plot.**_

_A/N: Thank you everyone who has already read and reviewed my other stories. I hope you enjoy this one._

_There are all types of magic, but the most powerful kinds are those that mystify even wizards themselves._

"Mysty hurry up, we're going to be late," I called up to my daughter. I remained at the foot of the stairs until I heard her response of, "Just about done."

Sighing, I made my way towards the small kitchen. On the table lay a small letter with the Hogwart's Crest on it. Mysty my oldest daughter had been accepted at Hogwarts and would be boarding the Hogwarts Express the following day. This was the reason we were visiting my father today. The Mediwizards had told us it wouldn't be much longer until he passed away.

Analyse, my second and youngest child wandered into the room. I watched with mild amusement as the four-year old strained to reach a cupboard that was at least two feet above her reaching fingers.

"Let me help you Ani," I told her and pulled out a miniature, blue cup, this was Analyse's favorite.

"Mommy will you get me some water?" Analyse inquired earnestly.

Smiling wearily, I complied by taking the small cup from her tiny hands and filling it to the brim with water from the faucet.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Analyse asked as she looked into my face. My eyes held deep circles beneath them as a result of all the sleep I'd been losing. Lines of worry creased my usually joyful face.

"I' all right, sweetie, I've just been so worried about Grandpa lately; I don't know what I'll do once he's gone," I replied sadly.

"Where's Grandpa going mommy? Is he coming here?" she asked puzzled.

"Not exactly," I answered her.

"I'm ready mom," Mysty informed me, as she entered the kitchen.

"Let's go, everyone to the fireplace," I ordered. Mysty grabbed Analyse's hand and together they ran towards the fireplace. I trailed behind them. Every time we visited my dad I was both excited and scared. Excited because I love seeing the man who'd raised me to become the person I am. Scared because he was getting weaker every day and I always became nostalgic whenever I saw my dad, the one who'd raised me up on his shoulders when I was little as though I weighed no more than a kitten, lying on his bed, weaker then his four-year old grandchild.

Reaching the fireplace, I raised my hand and removed the floo powder from the top.

"I'll go first," Mysty volunteered. I nodded and held out the pot. She clenched the fine powder in her fist and tossed it into the fire. Once it had turned green she stepped in with a shout of "Grandpa's home!" Analyse followed suit and I went last. When I landed in my father's living room I saw my girls waiting silently for me. Together we ascended the stairway and walked towards the farthest door at the end of the hallway.

Mysty and Analyse both scurried excitedly into the room, I however stood erect in the doorway, watching my daughters sadly.

"Grandpa I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" Mysty squealed.

Daddy's face brightened into a weary smile, "You'll be in Hufflepuff like your father won't you," he said with pride in his weak voice. "Where is your father? I don't see him."

"He's away on a trip for the Ministry and won't be back until mid-September," I announced.

"Ah yes, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible," he reassured me.

"Grandpa, I'm going to Mysty's school too," Analyse informed him in her high-pitched voice.

"You'll be in Gryffindor for sure," dad laughed, recalling the time I'd found a mouse in the pantry and started screaming at the top of my lungs. Analyse had come in and picked up the frightened creature then taken him outside.

When it came time for us to leave each of my daughters gave him a hug and said good-bye. As Analyse said bye dad whispered something in her ear. Analyse's eyes widened, "Really! When?" she squealed with excitement.

"Soon," he promised.

When it was my turn I strolled over to the bed," Dad why won't you just stay with us. I could take care of you; at least let me and Ani stay here while Mysty is off at school," I pleaded with him.

Shaking his head firmly, he answered, "Sammie, I've lived in this home my entire life. This is the home in which I married your mother, as long as I'm here I can still feel her presence."

I could tell that once again, there would be no way to change his mind.

"Besides, I still have Mellie to look after me," he joked, referring to the mediwizard who came to his home once a day to check up on him.

"That's not fair!" I cried. "Why can't I be the one to help you!"

"Because my time will be up soon and once it is I'm going to prove to you that I'm right; you've never believed me but soon you will."

I waited for him to continue but he closed his eyes instead and drifted into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………..

The next morning was one of the most hectic of my entire life! My daughters and I were each scuttling from room to room searching for each of Mysty's school things.

"Why do you insist on putting things everywhere except the place where they don't belong," I queried with frustration, annoyed at her.

"Sorry," Mysty replied sheepishly.

"Mum, can't magic wand find it?" Analyse inquired hopefully.

I nearly smacked my hand against my head. Angry at myself for not thinking of that obvious solution and saving us all time. I pulled out my wand and summoned everything. You would not believe where some of her things were. After her bag had been packed we flooed to a wizard home near the platform then walked the rest of the way.

Together Analyse and I watched Mysty board the train just minutes before it left.

"Bye Mysy!" Analyse called after the train.

"Let's go sweetie," I whispered firmly.

---------------------------------------

Ten minutes later my daughter and I were home again.

"Ani, I'm going to take a nap for a little while," I told her and slowly made my way up the stairs and into my room. My back protested weakly when I lay down.

"Why won't he let me help him?" I asked myself furiously. He knew he'd be gone soon and all I wanted was to spend those last few days with him, but he insisted on proving to me that even after he was dead he'd still be with me and I'd still be able to see him. Angrily I punched my pillow, in my mind I went through countless visits. Each of them had been the same. I'd pleaded with him to let me help him and every time his answer was the same. "Sammie if you would just realize that I'll always be there for you then I'd let you, but you're scared to death that you'll never see me again and so you want to stay."

Frustrated tears came to my eyes. "All I want is to spend my time helping you," I whispered.

_My surroundings were hazy and I felt as though I were spinning through space. When things finally came into focus I found myself in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever in both directions. To my right and left were doors of all shapes and sizes. Glancing ahead of me, I saw a small, barely visible girl beckoning for me to come._

_Cautiously, I strolled towards her. Before I reached her she giggled and pushed open a golden door on her left. I stepped through to find myself in a similar hallway._

_"Sammie…" my name echoed eerily of the walls. Frightened, I turned to leave, but where there had previously been an open door there was now an empty wall._

_Tentatively, I walked forwards, keeping my eyes trained on each of the doors before me. I screamed when I felt a small hand take my own. Whirling around, I saw the transparent girl smile up at me before releasing my hand then turning and going through a miniature, pastel covered door._

_My mind was racing trying to remember where I'd seen that face before. Not knowing what else I could do, I followed her. The door she'd gone through was so small, I had to crawl through it. _

_Over here Sammie…" "No this way…" "Come this way Sammie…" I shuddered when I heard voices beckoning to me from all directions. I looked down three hallways wondering which one to take. "Sammie come here!" The voices urged. Indecision came over me and frustrated I took the one to my left. _

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt as though I were being watched. Slowly I turned to see the girl's once smiling face twisted into one of disgust. I felt a scream rising in my throat as my mind finally placed the face. The girl was me! It was me as a child! "What is going on," I felt like screaming. _

_"Why are you going that way?" I.. me.. The little girl (me) demanded._

_"I don't know which way to go," I answered with desperation._

_"You can follow me," she snapped._

_"I couldn't find you," I whispered sinking to the floor._

_"That's because you don't believe, I've been here all this time, standing here, waiting for you to come; but you went the wrong way because you can't see me."_

_It was then that I realized the meaning behind her words. _

_"You're talking about Daddy," I said._

_"Yes she is."_

_I gaped at the two figures before me. My mum's transparent form had appeared at the child's side within the blink of an eye. "Mum," I gasped._

_"I've always been here Sam, I've watched you every day, waiting for the day when you'd be able to see me. I'm the one who asked your father not to let you stay and help him until you believed him. I knew that once you did you'd be able to see me but you never have," she told me sadly._

_Tears streamed from my eyes and the two translucent figures vanished along with the never ending hallways. _

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find myself in total darkness. With a jolt I sat up, realizing then that I was in my bed. I'd slept through the entire day! "Analyse_" _I called. When no answer came I threw the covers away and raced down the stairs.

"Sing me a song, Grandpa. Sing me the one you do in my dreams," Analyse begged.

Startled I entered the living room to find Analyse sitting next to the fireplace talking to Dad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screeched. Dad was too weak to be able to floo. I prepared to apparate but my dad stopped me. "Samantha, wait," he called.

Something in his voice made me turn around.

"Look at me Sam," he ordered.

I did and was surprised to see that creases no longer lined his face. He looked younger than he had in the last decade.

"You're better," I whispered with awe.

I sat at the fireplace and pulled Analyse into my lap. She rested her head against me and I stroked her hair as my father sang to us. The same song from the dream I'd just awoken from.

"I've got to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow," dad promised.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
Oh I'm already there

He made no reply, just smiled sadly and vanished.

"Mommy look an owl!" Analyse squealed, jumping out of my lap and running to let in the small owl.

She took a small scroll from its leg and laughed when the bird nipped her fingers affectionately.

"Give it to me Analyse," I said.

The owl flew from the window and disappeared into the night. Ani strolled over and handed me the scroll.

I opened it and gasped, my face grew red with fury.

_Dear Mrs. Tollohoe:_

_We very much regret to tell you that your father passed away at noon this morning. We ask that you come down to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies to put the preparations in order._

_Yours Sincerely:_

_Head Mediwizard: Melinda Johns_

I threw the scroll into the fire angrily wishing I could curse the idiot who'd sent it. They were lucky I knew he was still alive because otherwise I'd have flooed to his home in a frenzy. "How can people be so heartless," I asked the empty air angrily. "You don't ever joke about people's lives like that."

"Grandpa, do owls really come to Hogwarts every day to deliver messages?" Analyse asked with interest.

I glanced over at the fireplace but could see no-one. "Ani, who are you talking to," I demanded.

"Grandpa."

"He left Analyse, he'll be back tomorrow," I told her.

"But, Mum, he's right there," Analyse replied pointing to the empty air in front of her.

"Not you too Ani," I sighed, leaning back against the comfortable sofa. I felt as though someone had punched me when I remembered the entire dream. My throat constricted making it difficult for me to breath. "Ani, where is Daddy?" I gasped.

She looked at me with confusion, "Daddy's not here mum."

"I… I mean Grandpa, where is he?" I wheezed, frightened.

"Oh," she said with a smile, "He's right next to you."

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end

I whirled around and had to hold back a scream when I saw both my father and my mother standing together, smiling back at me. Tears of confusion filled my eyes. "How," I choked out.

"There are all kinds of magic Sammie," mom answered with a smile and dad finished. "But the most powerful kinds are those that mystify even wizards themselves."

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end

Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There

_A/N: I really hope this story made sense. Please leave a review telling me your opinion of the story. Thank you to everyone who reads!_


End file.
